This invention relates in general to golfing equipment and, more particularly, to a support, usable with golfing bags, for temporary disposition of golfing accessories.
In playing the game of golf, golfers utilize a wide variety of accessories, such as golf club head covers, golfer's gloves, towels, tee holders and like paraphernalia. With such extraneous items, it is quite probable that a golfer would misplace various of the same during the course of a round of golf since a golfer is customarily concentrating upon the character of a particular shot rather than the whereabouts of accessories, so that quite often such items are overlooked and hence lost.
Numerous efforts have been made heretofore for the purpose of preventing inadvertent displacement of accessories, such as with respect to head covers as shown in Scheurer U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,812 wherein an elaborate and lengthy strip of pile material is provided lengthwise or circumferentially of the bag for engagement with a cooperating element affixed upon a tab secured to the golf club head covers. In British Patent Specification No. 974,912 a similar structure is shown but wherein the strip of pile material comprehends component strips of male and female character for cooperating with like paired strips carried on the golf club head cover. Additionally, reference may be made to the Dien U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,969, which also reveals the provision of a circumferential band of pile material upon the golf bag for engaging cooperative material secured upon the golf club head covers which latter material may be configured as numerals or, simply, as patches. Thus the prior art has been directed fundamentally to means for supporting the particular head cover when the related golf club is in use so that the cover will not be lost during the interval of disuse. The Dien patent also shows the support pile material being disposed upon a snap ring engaged upon a strip-forming member mounted upon the golf bag.
To the present time there has been no demonstrable concern with respect to the numerous accessories, that is, other than head covers, which golfers constantly utilize and which being normally of unattached character are prone to be misplaced during a golf round. Furthermore, the art basically teaches the provision of permanently mounted pile material, known as Velcro, as on a golf bag either by lengthwise or circumferential strips and with the cooperative or mating element being similarly fixed on the head cover.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a support assembly for golfing accessories which comprehends mating members adapted for facile attachment to the related, respective articles, such as a golf bag, and a golf club head cover thereby obviating the necessity of causing such mating members to be permanently integrated with the associated articles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support assembly for golfing accessories of the type stated wherein the mating components may be easily and non-damagingly detachably engaged to the accessory and to the base article.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a support assembly for golf accessories of the type stated wherein the mating components are of economical construction; which is of substantial durability yet being of markedly reduced size and weight; which assembly is attractive in appearance so as not to detract from the overall aesthetics of a golf bag and the supported accessories; and which is extremely useful so as to ensure against loss through customary oversight or negligence.